


喝醋

by AprilnoriCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, 打屁股, 道具, 體罰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilnoriCat/pseuds/AprilnoriCat
Summary: 兩位角色的翻譯皆採較喜歡的
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, 利韓/里漢
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	喝醋

「啊～爽！」韓吉一口乾掉手上的一大瓶酒。

「分隊長，拜託妳別再喝了！」莫布里特慌張的抓住韓吉打算再開一瓶的手。

「唉~呀，有什麼關係嘛！很久沒像今天這樣喝個夠了。」韓吉說著把剛喝乾的酒瓶子丟在地上。

莫布里特用充滿敬佩加驚嚇的眼神看著散落在地上的空酒瓶子，他不是不知道字加分隊長的海量，但還真的是第一次看到她喝得這麼兇。

原本只是為了繳交資料而來到分隊長那有如戰場般混亂的房間，結果卻發現她正大口大口地灌著酒，地上躺著的幾瓶屍體顯示她已經喝了一陣子。

成功捕獲兩隻巨人讓韓吉非常的高興，因此自掏腰包買了好幾瓶酒來慶祝，等到韓吉班的其他人都醉倒後，意由未盡的她便把剩下還未開瓶的酒帶回房間享用。

一想到今後可以盡情的研究巨人，韓吉的興致變得越來越高昂，酒更是一瓶接著一瓶的猛喝。

因為還有資料要整理而逃過一劫的莫布里特，在看到韓吉班其餘幾人屍橫遍野的慘狀後暗自慶幸自己沒出席這場慶功宴，不然第二天的宿醉準會加重胃痛；但在看見自家分隊長後，他寧願自己是醉倒的那一批。

韓吉又開了一瓶酒，「哪！莫布里特，你也來陪我喝吧？」「不……不用了！分隊長，我……我的酒量不好。」

「唉～呀，沒關係啦！」韓吉一把抓住莫布里特，直接把酒灌進他嘴裡。

「咕嗚！分隊長，請妳別這樣！」莫布里特推開韓吉。

「唉~呀，再喝一口嘛！」「不......唔！」拉拉扯扯間，莫布里特又被韓吉灌了一大口酒，穿喉而入的辛辣讓他本能地往後退了一步。

「哇啊！」一腳踩尚腳邊的空酒瓶，莫布里特失去平衡往後摔去，韓吉因為正抓著他，整個人也跟著狠摔在他身上。

「好~痛痛痛痛痛！」韓吉的額頭跟莫布里特相撞，讓她感覺有些暈眩，捂著額頭撐起身子，韓吉發現身下的莫布里特一臉驚悚地望著門口；驀地，突然感覺到一陣惡寒。  
戰戰兢兢地順著副官的視線方向往門口看，她整個人僵住了。

只見兵長黑著一張臉站在門口不斷地散發出強烈的低氣壓。

看到陰著臉的里維後，原本半醉的韓吉整個被嚇醒了，自家的醋桶在看到自己壓在別的男人身上後，她接下來的遭遇絕對只有一個「慘」字可以形容。

不等韓吉反應過來，里維直接大步走來一把扛起跨在莫布里特身上的她，走出房間甩上門後便頭也不回地往自己房間走去，莫布里特看著里維的背影在心裡替自家分隊長默哀(兵長拜託你千萬別把分隊長給玩壞！！)，接著動手收拾起散落一地的酒瓶子。

里維走進房間後，一腳關門、落鎖，接著將肩上的負擔丟到床上，「給我說清楚這是怎麼一回事。」

看到站在床前的里維正叉著手等解釋，韓吉知自己準備大禍臨頭了。

「里……里維，你…你聽我說，我…我因為抓到兩…兩隻巨人太…太開心了，所以喝…喝酒慶祝。我知道我喝…喝得太…太兇了，還…還灌莫布里特酒，是是是我不對，對不起啦」

「妳說妳灌他酒是吧？」在聽完韓吉解釋後，里維感覺更火大了，「我還真的是第一次聽說有人灌酒需要壓在對方身上。」

里維怒極反笑，他可真要好好教訓教訓自家奇行種，讓她了解搞這種飛機的下場是什麼。

完了！！韓吉腦中只有這兩個字，一米六醋缸要抓狂了，現在的她只能聽天由命，希望第二天起床時還有力氣去研究巨人。

「把上面脫掉。」里維冷著臉下令。

韓吉不敢不聽話，三兩下便解開扣子脫下襯衫，再將內衣拉起、脫下。

「轉過去跪著，手放背後。」里維又說。

韓吉照做。 

里維接著一手扣住韓吉的手，一手伸到她的褲頭解開皮帶、抽出，然後綑住她的手、束緊。

(不會吧！！要玩這麼刺激的！？)

里維扣住她的頭把她往前壓，讓她呈現趴姿，再將她的長褲和內褲褪至膝蓋，然後脫下她的鞋襪丟到一邊。

里維接著脫下自己的上衣裸著精壯結實的上身，伸出手指在韓吉的鼠蹊跟後庭間來回游移著、挑逗著她，見眼前的人兒不住地顫抖，他漾起了滿足的笑。

里維爬上床，踢掉鞋襪，然後摘下韓吉的眼鏡擺在一邊。

「好啦！韓吉，告訴我你今天喝了幾瓶？」里維的聲音溫柔，但聽在她耳裡卻有如厲鬼索命一般。

里維的手指在韓吉的小穴旁打轉，玩弄著下面的毛髮，接著將一根手指刺入小穴中，不深不淺的抽插著。

「嗚嗯……」里維壞心地不讓手指繼續深入，反而沿著內壁輕輕地轉著圈，搔不到癢處的韓吉擺動著腰，想要減緩體內的不適感。

里維伸出大拇指輕輕的拂過陰蒂，韓吉整個身體觸電似的一震。

「哪！韓吉，妳還沒回答我的問題呢！」里維惡意地讓手指在陰蒂周圍畫著圈，帶給她難以言喻的快感，小穴逐漸流出汁液，韓吉扭動著身子想要逃離這種「酷刑」。

「說，妳喝了多少？」里維壓在韓吉身上，讓她無法起身。

「沒……沒有多少，五……五瓶而已。」韓吉顫抖著回答。

「五瓶？」里維笑了出來，韓吉心想不妙；果不其然，里維刺入第二根手指，加重力道直搗內部，同時也加重了在陰蒂旁轉圈的力道，身下的雙重刺激逼得韓吉嬌喘連連。

里維湊近她耳邊，輕聲的說：「韓吉呀～說謊是不好的喔。」

他怎麼會發現！？韓吉心想，自己因怕被修理所以少報幾瓶，沒想到居然瞞不過里維！

里維知道只要有機會可以喝酒，韓吉她絕對不會放過，怎麼可能只喝下五瓶。

當他發現身下的人在聽到他所說的話後，身體突然一僵，更加證實了他的猜測。

「所以說，到底是幾瓶？」里維伸出另一支手，用力地揉捏著韓吉的乳尖，持續地拷問著，同時加入第三根手指到小穴中，然後加快手指攻擊的速度。

「十….哈！十瓶啦！」韓吉快瘋了。

「真的？沒說謊？」「沒...沒有，我...啊！真…真的只…只喝十…十瓶。」「這還差不多。」

「啊！」里維用力將手指抽出，同時也帶出了些許汁液，然後他下床站至韓吉後方。

小穴突地感到一陣空虛，韓吉下意識地蹭了蹭雙腿。

接著她聽到里維解開皮帶的聲音。

不會吧，要從後面上？真的玩這麼刺激？

「韓吉，原本我想照妳所說的數量來的，不過說謊應該來點懲罰對吧？」里維折起皮帶，接著兩手用力往外一拉，「啪！！」清脆的聲音響起，韓吉知道里維接下來想想幹什麼了。

里維拿起剛才丟在一邊的領巾，塞進韓吉嘴哩，免得她待會叫得太慘。

「十下加倍，二十下妳慢慢數吧！」

結結實實地挨了二十下皮帶，韓吉只覺得屁股快要裂了。

里維把韓吉翻回正面跨坐在她身上，伸手托起她的下巴欣賞那因疼痛而飆淚的臉龐。

「呵！」里維輕笑著伸出舌頭舔拭韓吉臉上的淚珠，同時將她的褲子踢至床下。

「嗚！」韓吉嗚噎著抗議。 

里維將頭往下移，含住韓吉的頸子猛力一吮，留下一個宣示主權的印記，再輕輕地舔過。

接著他轉移目標至韓吉胸前，沿途留下了些許紅印，然後用力地吸住她的乳尖往上一拉。

「嗚！」乳尖突地被吸住又彈回，夾帶著刺痛的酥麻感讓韓吉不由自主地紅了臉，感覺有什麼正從私處泊泊流出。

「又濕啦！」里維將左膝置於韓吉雙腿間頂了頂，從小穴中流出的汁液染濕了他的褲子。

韓吉紅著臉別過頭去，里維見狀輕笑著解開褲頭、脫下長褲丟下床去，韓吉瞥見他內褲裡的分身正蓄勢待發。

然後他伸手拉開床邊書桌的抽屜，將手探進抽屜中摸出一個物體，韓吉定睛一看，差點沒暈過去。

那是一個木製的假陽具，上面還長著一些可疑的突起。

「這可是我特地為妳雕的喔！」里維拉開韓吉的雙腿，將假陽具抵在她的小穴前，輕輕的劃著圈。

里維將假陽具淺淺地刺入小穴，緩緩地轉著。「嗯…」韓吉感受著從下體而來的快感。

突然間，里維將假陽具用力一推，小穴頓時被異物填滿，讓她嚇了一跳。

「嗚…」她抗議。 

「放心吧，這東西沒我的大。」里維輕聲地說。接著他的手開始動作，前、後、左、右全方位的攻擊著，猛烈的攻勢讓韓吉完全無法招架，只能抓緊手臂、仰著頭哀號。

「嗚...」韓吉又哭了出來，里維見狀停下手邊的動作，把人拉起，伸手輕拭她臉上的淚珠。突如其來的溫柔讓韓吉一下子沒反應過來，里維拉出她口中的領巾，吻住了她。

「嗚嗯...」里維用舌頭仔細地描繪著韓吉牙齒的輪廓，接著纏住她的舌頭，猛力地吸吮著。

韓吉被吻得暈頭轉向的，索性閉上眼享受這個吻，當她感覺有異物入侵後庭時，已經來不及了。

韓吉驚訝地瞋圓了雙眼，里維的手指在她的後庭中前進，同時大幅度地劃著圈。

「嗯！」里維用膝蓋往韓吉的雙腿間頂去，體內的異物突地往內深入，讓她不由自主地往後一退，結果卻讓里維的手指更加深入。

進退不得的處境讓她無法動彈，里維乘機再加入一根手指，同時持續地移動膝蓋。

「嗯…嗚…」里維持續地吻著、吸吮著，嘴被堵住、下身被前後夾攻，韓吉只覺得自己快沒氣了。

就在她即將窒息的前一秒，里維放開了她。「哈…哈…」韓吉大口大口地吸著久違的空氣。

里維拔出手指，接著將韓吉轉向面對牆壁，接著伸手解開她手上的束縛。

「噢！」甩了甩發麻的雙手，韓吉看著手上被勒出的瘀痕，「里維你也太狠了吧，我又不是故意的。」

不理會她的抗議，里維在她背後脫下內褲。

接著他一把抱住韓吉，猛地一個挺身，由後進入了她的體內，開始了激烈的衝刺。

「嗚哇！」從後而來的激烈運動讓她還來不及反應，整個身體就被推往牆壁，韓吉趕緊用手撐住牆，這才避免了整張臉撞上去的悲劇。

但她的手在撐住牆後就沒法子再移動了，只能貼著牆壁承受身後猛烈的攻擊。

里維絕不放過可以修理韓吉的機會，他加重力道直搗深處，同時雙手也沒閒著，正肆意地在韓吉身上游移、肆虐著；他的唇熱情地吻著韓擊的頸項、背部，留下一個個鮮紅的印子。

「啊…啊…」韓吉只能配合著里維的動作擺動身體，激烈的快感逐漸從身後傳來，里維突然一手擰住她的乳尖，一手抓住小穴中的假陽具，開始大幅度地動作著。

韓吉再也受不了了，她仰起頭發出了一聲無聲的尖叫，里維感覺分身猛然一緊，低吼著釋放了自己。

韓吉的雙手無力地滑落，整個人癱倒在床上顫抖著，還沒從剛才的快感中平復。

里維捧起她的臉吻住了她，接著細碎的吻從臉頰落到脖頸再至胸前，他張開嘴含住韓吉那不大的胸，用嘴唇細細地吸吮著，舌頭也開始繞著乳尖打轉。他一手扶住韓吉的背，一手在她的大腿上輕輕地、搔癢似地滑動著。

「嗯…」接收到刺激的韓吉下意識地收緊了小穴，從中傳來的異樣感提醒她假陽具還留在裡面，韓吉擺動著腰支，她要的不是這個東西，她要的是…

「里維…把這、把這拿走，我、我要…」我要里維！韓吉在心裡尖叫著。

「要什麼啊？」里維惡笑著問，同時身手握住假陽具大幅度地旋轉、戳刺。

「啊、哈啊！」猛烈的攻擊讓她連話都沒辦法說，只能張著嘴呻吟。里維一手緊緊地摟住她，一腳牢牢地固定住她的腿，讓韓吉就算想逃也沒辦法，只能緊緊地抱住他。

「說啊，想要什麼？你不說我怎麼會知道。」里維持續地折磨著他，「我…哈、我要你啦！」

在她吼出這句話的當下，里維猛地拔出假陽具，突如其來的空虛感讓她倒抽了一口氣，隨手將假陽具扔到地上，完全不給她喘息的時間，里維拉開她的雙腿直接一個長驅直入…

陽光穿透窗子灑在床上，叫醒了忙了一整晚的里維，他轉頭望向睡在另一邊的人兒，韓吉的身上滿滿的都是他的記號。

昨天晚上一共做了幾回里維也記不得了，只記得韓吉向她求饒時的聲音和表情，掀開被子一看，她的屁股和大腿上佈滿了鮮紅的長痕。

自己是否做得太過了？里維苦笑，今天幫她跟艾爾文請個假吧。但她會不會撐著身體也要去搞研究呢？算了，這種事等她醒來後再說吧，到時候她要是堅持就直接把她打昏讓她睡久一點好了。

里維望向窗外，今天是個好天氣呢。


End file.
